Scandaleuse
by Myrielin
Summary: Il détestait ce sentiment pour la seule raison qu'il aimait cette fille. Et il ne savait pas comment résoudre ce problème. Gozumaru x Tsurara


Vous savez, le problème quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est pas tellement qu'on est actuellement en train d'aimer cette personne.

En fait le problème, c'est plutôt notre réaction quand l'on sait que l'on aime cette personne.

Actuellement, c'est le problème d'un homme.

D'un yokai même.

Il s'appelle Gozumaru. Mais Gozu pour les intimes.

Vous voyez son problème c'est qu'il refuse d'admettre ces sentiments.

Bien qu'il ait compris qu'ils étaient présents.

Car avouez à tout le monde...

Bon, peut-être pas tout le monde mais à des personnes proches que vous avez un intérêt romantique pour CETTE personne ?

Pour lui, c'est comme un suicide social.

Pas vraiment, mais en quelque sorte.

Parce que cette fille, c'est une yokai aussi.

Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle yokai.

Elle est la yuki-onna du clan Nura, le clan le plus affluant.

Et son clan à lui sert le clan Nura.

Mais le problème n'est pas là.

Le problème (second problème, en plus du premier problème) c'est qu'il est en froid avec elle.

Ou du moins, elle adopte une attitude particulièrement froide à son égard.

Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il la provoque.

Parce que la provoquer est le seul moyen sûr de lui adresser la parole.

Parce que la provoquer est le seul moyen qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

Parce qu'il est incapable d'agir autrement.

Parce que, bordel, il est franchement pas doué avec ses sentiments.

Que devrait penser Gyuki, s'il savait ça ?

Bah il n'en penserait rien, parce qu'il ne se préoccupe pas des affaires de cœur des yokais à son service.

Que diable !

Mais on s'en fiche de Gyuki ici, l'important c'est que ce type, Gozumaru, est incapable d'aimer une personne convenablement.

Car oui, ce n'est pas convenable pour un yokai centenaire.

Même des enfants humains feraient mieux.

En fait, pas vraiment puisqu'il agit comme un enfant : partir ennuyer la fille qu'il aime pour obtenir son attention.

Que de matures actions.

Mais ce que je viens d'énoncer n'est que le début du problème.

Car il parlait haut et fort que les yuki-onnas étaient des êtres manipulatrices !

Et il est tombé sous le charme d'une de ces "dangereuses créatures".

Ces paroles n'aident pas vraiment sa situation.

Je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

Si on lui posait la question de pourquoi il en est tombé amoureux, sa bouche formerait sûrement un U à l'envers avec toutes les rides qui accompagnerait cette extension de grande envergure vers le bas.

Ce serait fort drôle, certes.

Le grognement et sa réponse, sans doute un peu moins.

Mais au moins nous ne sommes pas Mezumaru !

Imaginez, s'il était celui qui demandait.

Il se prendrait sûrement un poing.

Mais évitons de blesser mentalement Mezumaru et revenons à la discussion principale dont j'ai tant de mal à ne pas dériver.

Cette yuki-onna, il l'aime et il lui en vaut.

Un peu du moins, parce qu'elle est une yuki-onna.

Alors il la méprise car il la tient pour responsable de ses états d'âme.

Même si quelque part il sait que ce n'est pas sa faute.

Alors il déteste.

Il déteste tout chez elle.

De sa peau immaculée.

De ses cheveux blanc se dégradant en bleu nuit.

De ses yeux arborant un ambre splendide et profond.

Il déteste tout, car il sait qu'il est fou d'elle.

Il sait qu'elle l'attire.

Il a envie d'elle.

Il veut qu'elle lui parle.

Il veut qu'elle le touche.

Il veut un contact, tout simplement.

Pas besoin de plus.

Mais s'il y a besoin de plus, il veut surtout qu'elle l'accepte.

Et il sait qu'elle ne le fera pas.

Alors il la déteste.

Tout simplement parce qu'il l'aime.

Mais il sait pourquoi elle le déteste, le pourquoi derrière tout ça.

Car il a marqué une de leur rencontre.

A coup de katana dans le pied.

N'importe qui saurait que ça ne met pas la situation à son avantage.

Gozumaru le sait aussi, mais hey !

Il n'était pas amoureux à ce moment !

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive après ?

"Parce que j'aime te voir badder" aurait dit une voix supérieure.

Parfois il ressasse tous les souvenirs qu'il a en commun avec elle, et il pense à toutes sortes de choses.

A comment il aurait dû interagir avec elle, à comment il aurait dû la traiter.

Mais le yokai-boeuf rejette souvent ces pensées, car on ne change pas le passé et il n'aurait qu'à essayer de mieux appréhender l'avenir.

Toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Mais ce sont tous les deux des yokais, et ils ont du temps.

Alors en attendant il pense à elle.

A ses cheveux qui volent au vent.

A ses gestes quand elle est en face de lui.

A ses yeux d'un ambre si captivant.

A son rire qui raisonne comme une mélodie.

A son éclat habituel.

A cette mine frustrée qu'elle arbore lorsqu'il est là.

A ce caractère teigneux quand elle lui répond.

Elle n'est qu'une yokai parmi tant d'autres, une yuki-onna.

Malgré tout, Tsurara est sa scandaleuse.

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore il était venu se prendre la tête avec elle car il avait besoin de la voir. Alors il l'avait insultée comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois la demoiselle avait fait volte-face et avait décidé de lui dire le fond de sa pensée... plutôt brutalement.

Mais il ne faisait déjà plus attention à ce qu'elle disait, que ce soient des insultes ou des arguments pour avoir raison. Il contemplait soigneusement les traits de son visage colérique, de ses sourcils froncés formant un pli, de ses yeux contenant un féroce colère à ses lèvres se distordant et laissant apparaitre ses canines.

Alors qu'elle s'évertuait à lui crier dessus, elle finit par se calmer et à le regarder minutieusement. Elle le scruta longuement, voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas à ses critiques mais qu'il affichait seulement un sourire en coin.

Gozumaru crut l'entendre lui demander quel était son putain de problème. La chose était qu'à ce moment il était comme en transe par ce sentiment qui l'habitait. Alors il ne fit pas attention quand sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

**\- Je t'aime.**

**\- ...**

**\- ...**

**\- ... Quoi ?**

**\- Oh attends-...**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !**

**\- QUOI ?!**

**\- C'est PAS ce que je voulais dire !**

* * *

Vous savez, le problème quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est pas tellement que l'on aime cette personne ni la réaction quand on sait qu'on l'aime.

Non.

C'est les gaffes qu'on est capable de faire sans s'en rendre compte.


End file.
